Per Vita
by Luszcz
Summary: An intense, rocketshippy fanfic--plain and simple.
1. Part I

Uccelli magnifici cantano di amore eterno...  
  
Per Vita  
  
Part I  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Defeated in yet another Pokemon battle with Team Twerp, the trio was launched into the air and landed painfully onto a small clearing of land located miles away from the battle scene.  
  
Jessie sat up and tried to wipe the grass stains off her uniform, without much success. The expression on her face was that of pure anger. "Those damn twerps!" she screamed. "I'm sick of always losing!"   
  
Meowth rose to his feet and rubbed his aching back. He looked toward the south, where an ancient dirt path led to unknown territory, and then to the north, where a thick forest lay. This was the same area where he, Jessie, and James had concealed their hot-air balloon. Realizing that the evening twilight would not last much longer, the cat sighed. "Guess I better go get some firewood," he said. "Why don't youse two make yourselves useful and find some water we can boil?" Without saying another word, Meowth vanished into the woods.  
  
Jessie stood up, surveying the land. "That furball has no right bossing us around after what happened today," she snarled. She looked at James, who was on his hands and knees frantically searching the ground for a lost possession. "James, what the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"You wouldn't have happened to see a 1947 vintage bottlecap, would you?" he asked. "It's the only one I have from that year."  
  
Jessie's rage finally exploded. "You and your God damn bottlecaps!" she bellowed. "I take back what I said about Meowth because you're the one to blame for today's failure!"  
  
"Jessie," James replied timidly, yet in a friendly manner, "what's gotten into you today?"  
  
"Quit acting dumb! You know just as well as I do that you always screw up our chances of capturing Pikachu!" James was about to respond when Jessie stepped in front of him. He cowered under her fiery glare and menacing shadow. There was no stopping her now. "But all you can ever think about is those stupid bottlecaps of yours! You're absolutely useless!"   
  
"Jessie, I--"  
  
"Shut up, ignoramus! I've had enough! You're nothing but a liability to the team! You build mechas that are conspicuously flawed and always end up being destroyed in some explosive manner! The ones that you buy are exorbitantly overpriced and are constantly annihilated, too! You never ask my permission to spend our money and constantly drive us into debt! When it comes to food, you're the biggest glutton I've ever known! You whine incessantly, can't think for yourself, and are nothing but a nuisance!" Jessie took her eyes off James. "I don't even want to look at you! I cringe to think of the kind of life I could have! I could actually be successful! But look at me! What am I doing with my life!? You know, sometimes I think Meowth and I would be a hell of a lot better off without you!"  
  
Absolutely crushed, James stared blankly at Jessie, who still refused to set eyes on him. An uneasy silence lingered between the two.  
  
  
  
James finally spoke up. In an empty, dejected tone, he said, "I never realized you felt this way. Perhaps you would be better off without me."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Jessie scoffed.  
  
"Then if that is the case," James continued, "I'll leave."  
  
Jessie finally looked at him again. "Yeah, right," she replied. "And where exactly would you go?"  
  
"I have a home."  
  
"You wouldn't go. You know your parents would just force you to marry Jessebelle."  
  
"I do. But I have nowhere else to go."  
  
Jessie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am," James responded. "If my absence from Team Rocket means that much to you, then I'll leave. And if I have to marry Jessebelle... then I will." He proceeded to the Meowth-head balloon and gathered his belongings.  
  
Jessie stared at him in wonder. "You're really leaving...."  
  
After James had collected his few possessions, he walked up to Jessie. Without making eye contact, he said "I'm sure the boss will pair you and Meowth up with another partner as soon as possible." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red rose. While placing it in Jessie's left hand, he looked up at her. His eyes were flat and expressionless. They had lost their entire natural luster, as if they had no reason to shine. "Keep this rose," James said melancholy. "I have no right holding it in my custody." He closed Jessie's hand onto the rose and began to walk down the beaten dirt path.  
  
Jessie opened her hand and eyed the rose for a few moments. Suddenly, she hurled it onto the ground and called after James. "Fine!" she screamed. "Go ahead and marry the bitch! See if I care!" She watched him continue down the path until he disappeared out of view.  
  
Jessie turned and slowly made her way over to a large boulder that was abnormally protruding out of the ground. She sat down and glanced at the rose she had tossed aside. After a few seconds, her eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
Meowth returned from the forest, a large pile of firewood in his paws. "Where's Jimmy-boy?" he asked.  
  
Jessie violently turned her head away from the cat. "He's gone," she snapped.  
  
Meowth laughed and placed the firewood onto the ground. "Yeah, right. I bet he just went over into dem bushes to go to da bathroom."  
  
"I'm not kidding," Jessie replied. "He quit."  
  
Meowth didn't respond. He looked around the clearing. "Well, since I don't see no water here, guess I better get it myself. Luckily, I saw a nice-lookin' spring in da woods, so I'll just break my back for youse two, halin' water for da team so we don't die of thoist." The cat walked over to their hot-air balloon, frantically tore out every item in it, but produced only two pails. "Dere was three pails just yesterday! What happened to da other?"  
  
Jessie was silent.  
  
"At least we know Jimmy ain't markin' his territory in dis clearin'." Again, Meowth vanished into the woods.  
  
Holding back inevitable tears, Jessie refused to move a muscle until Meowth returned.   
  
The maneki-neko made his way back to the clearing, dragging the two pails-now full of fresh spring water-along the ground. "A little help?" he asked, slightly exhausted.   
  
Jessie finally rose to her feet and moved the buckets closer to the firewood.  
  
Meowth sat down and looked up at the sky. The first stars of the night were emerging out of the darkening blanket of twilight. With a smile on his face, he said, "Jeez! Jimmy-boy must be takin' a major dump or somethin' 'cause he still ain't back!"  
  
Jessie slammed her fist on the giant boulder and screamed, "I told you he's gone! If you don't believe me, just look in the balloon!"  
  
Meowth stared incredulously at Jessie. He got up and searched the basket of their hot-air balloon. "You're... right," he answered. "No bottlecaps, no roses, no nothin'! Where'd he go?"  
  
Jessie finally began to break down. She couldn't fight her tears anymore. "James... he... quit...."  
  
"What's da matter? What are ya cryin' for? What happened?"   
  
Jessie fell apart. She sunk to the ground, drew in her knees, and covered her face. "We... had a... fight," she choked between sobs. "I was really pissed off... at him.... I hurt him... bad.... He left...."  
  
"Ya must've hurt him pretty bad if he was impelled to quit."  
  
Jessie only sobbed harder.  
  
Patting her on the back, Meowth tried to console Jessie. "I'll tell ya what. First t'ing in da mornin', we'll go and find Jimmy. He probably went to his big luxurious mansion 'cause he ain't got nowhere else to go, right? And if I remember correctly, we ain't too far from it, neither. Den youse can straighten t'ings out."  
  
Jessie lifted her head. "I don't think he'll ever forgive me. Not after what I said to him."  
  
Meowth smiled. "Now if I know Jimmy-boy, he's a verrrrry forgivin' person. He'd forgive ya even if you flat-out condemned him to hell!"  
  
"... He won't forgive me...."  
  
Meowth moved closer to Jessie and wiped her tears. "I know how you feel about James," he said in a mellow tone, "and trust me on dis, he feels da exact same way. He loves ya like I ain't never seen love."  
  
Jessie blushed and averted her eyes.  
  
"Of course, he doesn't admit it directly, but it's definitely dere. And I t'ink it's pretty obvious dat you do da same t'ing. Hey, I might not be da smartest Pokemon in da world, but I sure ain't no Tracey Sketchit!"  
  
Jessie managed to crack a feeble smile at Meowth's comment.  
  
"Ya gotta trust me. Let's just forget about da fire tonight. It's not even dat cold. Da water we can use in da mornin'. What we need is a good night's rest."  
  
"Thanks, Meowth." Jessie wiped the last of her tears; then she and Meowth unpacked the two remaining sleeping bags.   
  
Jessie lay in her sleeping bag, gazing at the constellations above. She thought about the day ahead while listening to a symphony of Bug Pokemon play a lulling ballad. I wonder if Pokemon, even the more simplex ones, ever feel love, she pondered.  
  
"Ya better get some sleep," Meowth whispered. "I've got dis feelin' dat you're gonna being doin' a lot of battlin' tomorrow."  
  
*  
  
James proceeded down the path, alone for the first time in, well, a long time. He made an effort to appreciate the sunset, but everything about it reminded him of Jessie-its colors, its beauty, its ability to solace. He couldn't think of her anymore. She didn't love him. She and Team Rocket were nothing but fond memories now. It was time to face the truth.  
  
As the surrounding landscape grew more and more familiar to him, James noticed a large Pidgeot soaring above. It flew in an erratic pattern, continuously calling out for something. A smaller Pidgeot eventually came into view and joined the other. They locked talons momentarily, then flew off toward the south. They must be mates, James thought.  
  
Pidgeot are one of the few species of Pokemon that mate per vita-for life. When a Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto, it will reach sexual maturity and embark on the journey to find its life-long soulmate. It may take several months for a Pidgeotto to find its other half, and some won't even find theirs until after they have evolved into Pidgeot. But once that ideal partner is located, it is a commitment that lasts until death. There have been reports of Pidgeotto and Pidgeot that have died in the defense of the mates and others that have completely lost the will to live after their mates had passed away. It is a wonder why researchers are still baffled as to whether or not Pokemon can feel love.   
  
James realized that he was now on the estate property. Things hadn't changed much since he was last here. But even then, things hadn't changed much since he ran away over 11 years ago. He walked on, and the tremendous mansion finally came into view. James had forgotten how enormous it really was. Growly's 12,000 square foot doghouse lay right beside it, but when compared to the massive proportions of the main estate, it seemed like a mere Magikarp next to a mammoth Gyarados. At least I'll finally inherit the estate....   
  
James reached the two front doors and hesitated before knocking. He leaned against one of the doors and swayed wearily, as if he were about to vomit. But he soon gathered his strength, turned around, and knocked. The doors opened slowly and revealed Charles Hopkins, the only servant who James was actually familiar with.   
  
Hopkins' eyes widened. "My... God!" he exclaimed in his thick British accent. "Master James, you've finally come home! Come in! Come in!" He proceeded to lead James inside but abruptly turned back to face him. "Master, that red R on your shirt-what does it stand for?"  
  
James shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "It's just a symbol of the past."  
  
Without speaking another word, James walked through the doorway.  
  
*  
  
"I t'ink we're almost dere."  
  
Jessie and Meowth had gotten up early that morning to find James. They just passed the main gate and were now on the estate property.   
  
"What if we're too late?" Jessie asked nervously. "What if they're already married?"  
  
Meowth sighed. "Who's gonna be havin' a weddin' at five in da mornin'? Calm down already, will ya?"  
  
"I just hope we'll be there at the right time."  
  
Jessie and Meowth continued toward the mansion. The Scratch Cat tried to lighten up their situation. "Imagine havin' dis piece of land as your front lawn! Jimmy-boy sure is one lucky--"  
  
Jessie shot him a nasty glare.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
From out of the woods, two Pidgeot appeared together, one a little smaller than the other. Flying in a smooth, seemingly choreographed pattern, they positioned themselves and locked talons, engaging in a gorgeous aerial ballet.  
  
"Are they... battling?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Nah, dat's da Pidgeot's courtship dance." Meowth explained. "Dem two must be mates. Da Pidgeot use deir courtship dance as a kinda way of sayin' 'I love you'."  
  
Jessie's facial expression softened. "Let's go, Meowth." 


	2. Part II

Part II  
  
The morning sunlight poured through the large window of the Library, bathing the room in a gorgeous golden hue. James sat at the grand piano in the center of the massive chamber, dressed in a black penguin tuxedo and leaning on one arm. His expression was morose and lifeless. The illuminating sunlight on his face made this young man of 18 seem more like 81. An empty, unmarked bottle lay on the floor.  
  
James loosened his necktie and started to play the melody of an old ballad. It had been resting in the back of his mind, latent, and now he wanted to revive it. The name, the artist—he didn't know, and he didn't care. James began singing in a soft undertone, cleverly altering certain lyrics to fit his particular situation.  
  
  
  
"Sitting here wasted and wounded   
  
at this old piano   
  
Trying hard to shake off  
  
the feeling this morning I can't know  
  
But this bottle of vodka   
  
is still lodged in my head  
  
And some girl gave me nightmares  
  
I wish she was still in her bed  
  
As I dream about movies   
  
they won't make of me when I'm dead."  
  
There was a sudden knock at the Library door. James knew all too well who it was.  
  
"Master, may I come in?"  
  
James stood up and moved away from the piano. "Sure."  
  
The door opened to reveal Hopkins. An eager expression marked his face. "Sir, it is almost time! Is there anything I can get for you before the ceremony begins?"  
  
James rubbed his head, sighing. "Yeah. A prairie oyster would be nice."  
  
*  
  
The orchard was filled with hundreds of guests, which was quite a surprise to James since they had to arrive on such short notice. He figured that they had been on standby for a good 11 years and were now desperate to get the whole thing over with. Some, like his mother, were wailing uncontrollably; others were talking among themselves; a few were even sleeping.   
  
The wedding dragged on for what seemed like centuries to James, with Jessebelle surreptitiously enjoying every second of torture it caused for him. James was no fool, though. He knew she was silently laughing it up in that pompous wedding gown of hers, behind the loads of makeup that made her look like a Pokemon Princess Doll. But the ceremony itself was the least of his worries. There was still the night.   
  
It was finally that time of the service. James knew there was no turning back, even if he gave the negative response or wouldn't answer at all. The whole damn thing was rigged. He was now in the spotlight. Feeling as if all sense of time and space had vanished, James couldn't even hear the first words spoken to him by the priest.   
  
  
  
"… for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from above. "Hold it!"  
  
Startled by the peculiar response, everyone turned to see who it was. Lo and behold, there stood Jessie and Meowth among the top branches of a pear tree, their eyes locked on James and Jessebelle. That music so familiar to James' ears began to play.   
  
Jessie began. "We've got a friend to protect, so you better prepare for trouble!"  
  
Meowth continued. "Yeah, and we need him back with Team Rocket on da double!"  
  
"To protect our friend from devastation!"  
  
  
  
"Ta end a stupid altercation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of forced truth and love!"  
  
"Ta blaze our reunion in da stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"Meeeowth!"  
  
"Once again, Team Rocket will blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Jess and Jim will be da most beautiful couple in sight!"  
  
Jessie was overwhelmed by a heavy blush. "Meowth!!!"  
  
The cat recoiled slightly and laughed. "Dat's right!"  
  
The priest called out to them. "Hey! Just what in bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
Surprised by his remark, Meowth snapped, "I t'ought you're supposed ta be a holy man!"   
  
"Meowth, we don't have any time for this!" Jessie yelled. "We need to hurry!"  
  
Meowth took his eyes off the priest. "You got it!" He faced the befuddled guests, a wide smile on his face. "Da forecast for dis weddin' is cloudy!" He pulled out a white smoke bomb and tossed it onto the ground. It burst immediately on impact, sending the crowd into a state of unbridled anarchy.  
  
James was also engulfed in the cloud of blinding smoke. He covered his mouth and tried to navigate his way out of it. Suddenly, he was tugged from the billow. It was Jessie. "Come on!" she ordered. She pulled him away from the orchard, running toward the far end of the estate.  
  
*  
  
The stone Vaporeon fountain was located at a safe distance away from the orchard where the wedding ceremony had been taking place. Jessie and James slumped on its ledge, both out of breath from inhaling smoke fumes and running a considerable stretch.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, James spoke up. "Thank you," he said. "You really saved me back there."  
  
Jessie couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. "I can't believe you still want to talk to me… after what I did…."  
  
"Of course I want to talk to you. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You mean… you're not even mad at me?"  
  
"I can't be. You came for me, which shows that you care."  
  
"James… what I said yesterday… I shouldn't have said…. I didn't really mean it…." Jessie was now on the verge of tears.  
  
James couldn't stand it any longer. He took her into his arms. "I'm glad to hear that." He lifted her head to make eye contact and smiled warmly.  
  
Jessie smiled back, tears streaming down her cheeks. She lay her head against his chest. "I don't deserve a friend like you…."  
  
As if on cue, Meowth came running up to them, babbling incoherently. He paused to catch his breath, then announced, "I hate ta spoil yer tender moment here, but da Southern belle is comin'!"  
  
Jessie quickly wiped her tears and sprung to her feet. "What!?" she fumed. "Meowth, I told you to make sure she wouldn't be able to find us!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well da whole plan ain't woikin' out like we want it to! We better get outta here before she--"  
  
And then sounded that ever-annoying Southern-accented voice. "Jaaaaaaaames! Oh my Jamesy dear, where's y'all hidin'!?" Jessebelle came speeding up. She spotted James and literally threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, my darlin' James! I thought I'd neva find ya!"   
  
James pushed her off and choked numerous times. "Are you trying to kill me!?" he shouted.  
  
"Oh honey, we neva got to finish the--" Jessebelle paused as she noticed Jessie. "Oh, you're here, too."  
  
"Yeah, aren't we lucky?" Jessie growled sardonically.  
  
"It wasn't very ladylike of ya to ruin my gorgeous weddin'."  
  
"He doesn't love you!"  
  
"Listen, sweetheart. He's not yours anymore. We're married, ya know."  
  
James butted in. "That's not true, Jessebelle! We didn't finish our vows, so we can't be married!"  
  
Jessebelle simply laughed and waved a hand. "Oh baby, it's all the same!"   
  
"It's over, Jessebelle," Jessie said. "You and James aren't married. Why don't you just go back to your own mansion and make all of our lives a little easier?"   
  
"Don't think I'm gonna be defeated that easily, Rocket girl."  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you!"  
  
Jessebelle suddenly clapped her hands together. "I have an idea! Why don't we solve our little argument with a Pokemon battle?"  
  
For a second, Jessie hesitated. "What exactly will a battle prove?"   
  
"Nothin' really. It's just that whoever wins gets to keep James."  
  
"Forget about it! I'm not going to partake in something that treats him as a piece of property!"  
  
Jessebelle wasn't unnerved in the least. "Alright. James will stay with me, and if you don't like it, that's just too bad. Don't think I don't have ways of stopping you if y'all try to take him back, neitha."  
  
"Fine…" Jessie replied aversely. "We'll battle."  
  
Jessebelle gave a malicious smile. "May the best woman win."   
  
*  
  
The battle range was a flat, rectangular piece of land out of view from the main estate. James and Meowth sat on the sidelines while Jessie and Jessebelle positioned themselves on opposite ends of the field.  
  
"Y'all ready?" Jessebelle asked in a cocky tone.  
  
"Of course I am," Jessie snarled.  
  
Meowth called out from the sidelines. "Yeah! Cat fight!" he exclaimed. "I got 20 bucks on da redhead!"  
  
"We'll both use whateva Pokemon we have," Jessebelle explained.  
  
"Fine with me," Jessie answered. "You only have one Pokemon, anyway."  
  
Jessebelle narrowed her eyes and gave a smile. "I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that."  
  
Jessie reached for Arbok's Pokeball. "Alright, Arbok--" But as usual, Wobbuffet popped out of its Pokeball and onto the field. "Wobbuffet!!" Jessie screamed. "How many times do I…" She sighed. "Just get out there and battle…."  
  
Jessebelle laughed hysterically. "Oh, poor Jessie! Ya can't even control ya own Pokemon!"  
  
Wobbuffet grinned dumbly and saluted. "Wabba wab!"  
  
Presenting a Pokeball, Jessebelle said, "This ain't gonna take very long. Go, Vileplume!" The Flower Pokemon burst onto the field and gave a cry. "Let's end this quick," Jessebelle ordered. "Use Stun Spore!"  
  
Jessie reacted with confidence. "Bad move. Wobbuffet, protect yourself with Safeguard!" As expected, Wobbuffet formed a white veil in front of itself. The Stun Spore had no effect.   
  
Jessebelle nodded. "Not bad. But how will y'all deal with Petal Dance?" Vileplume produced a torrent of razor-sharp flower petals and fired them directly toward Wobbuffet.   
  
"Wobbuffet, quick!" Jessie commanded. "Use Mirror Coat!" The Petal Dance ricocheted off Wobbuffet and headed straight back for Vileplume, striking it with more than double the original force. Unable to withstand the brutal counterattack, Vileplume fainted.  
  
Jessebelle ran up to her wounded Pokemon. "Oh, my precious Vileplume! Don't worry, darlin'. You don't have to battle no more."  
  
Overjoyed from ending her losing streak, Jessie threw her arms around Wobbuffet, cursing him lovingly. "Wobbuffet, you stupid, stupid blue blob! We finally won!"  
  
Wobbuffet rocked back and forth, enjoying her gratitude. "Wabba wabba wabba waaab!"  
  
Meowth and James were applauding Jessie from the sidelines. "Dat was pretty impressive!" Meowth commented. "I didn't know dat Jessie knew how Wobbuffet's other moves would affect her opponent's Pokemon. She usually only uses Counter."  
  
James smiled.  
  
After returning Vileplume back to its Pokeball, Jessebelle asked, "Y'all ready for the next round?"  
  
A puzzled look came over Jessie's face. "You only have Vileplume… don't you?"  
  
"Y'all didn't see this Pokemon the last time you were here," Jessebelle announced. "Now you've got the privilege! Let me introduce… Ursaring!"   
  
Jessebelle released another Pokeball. It hit the ground and opened, revealing a massive Ursaring standing well over seven feet tall and weighing an estimated 900 pounds, probably even more. Its front paws were around 20 inches wide each, and its colossal head was larger than Wobbuffet's entire body. It didn't exactly sport a happy face, either.  
  
James' face exhibited the pallor of a ghost, and his body was completely rigid. "Teddiursa…" he stammered, "evolved!"  
  
Meowth was also in a state of shock. "Since when has Jessebelle had dat Pokemon!?"  
  
"So, Jessie," Jessebelle asked, "do you want to give up now or have your Pokemon suffer a quick and humiliating defeat?"  
  
Jessie was frightened but not disheartened. "I'm not giving up…."  
  
"Alright, then! Ursaring, finish that Wobbuffet with Fury Swipes!"  
  
Jessie had to act fast. "Wobbuffet, use Counter!" Wobbuffet attempted to Counter but could not endure Ursaring's relentless attack. After Ursaring swiped it for a third time, Wobbuffet fell back and fainted. Jessie cursed under her breath. She recalled Wobbuffet and released Arbok. "Use Poison Sting!"  
  
"Keep goin', my teddy bear!" Jessebelle cheered.  
  
Ursaring dodged Arbok's attack without much effort. All it took was one Fury Swipe.  
  
"Dammit!" Jessie screamed. She cautiously approached her injured Arbok, finding a deep, bloody gash where Ursaring had slashed it. "Arbok…" Jessie felt her throat tightening. She recalled Arbok and faced Jessebelle. "I have… no more Pokemon…."  
  
Meowth and James watched helplessly.  
  
Suddenly, an acute howl sounded from the distance. A Pokemon raced up and dashed onto the battle range in front of Jessie. It was none other than James' loyal Growly.  
  
Meowth shrunk back a little, but James leaned forward, happy to see his old friend again. "Growly!"  
  
The Puppy Pokemon faced James and yelped blissfully.  
  
"Oooooooh," Jessebelle squealed, "now how did you get outta your doggyhouse!?"  
  
Growly whirled around and gave an irate snarl.  
  
James called out to Jessie. "Jessie, Growly wants to battle for you!"  
  
"But that ain't fair!" Jessebelle cried. "It ain't even her own Pokemon!"  
  
"All's fair in love, war, and Pokemon battles!" Jessie retorted. "And not only is this a Pokemon battle, it's war! Go, Growly!"  
  
Without even having to be told what attack to use, Growly blasted Jessebelle's Ursaring with a red-hot Flamethrower. The Ursaring staggered back a little, but otherwise seemed to be unharmed from the assault. Growly still continued to attack it, avoiding an assiduous barrage of Fury Swipes. However, the mighty Ursaring seemed to be invincible to pain.  
  
Jessebelle finally had enough. "Ursaring, finish that ill-bred mutt! Use Slash!"  
  
The immense Ursaring contracted its right arm and thrust it toward Growly with tremendous speed and accuracy, thrashing the Puppy Pokemon's underbelly and hurling it outside the battle range. Growly landed painfully on the ground, unable to move. Everyone cringed at the grotesque sight… everyone but Jessebelle and her Ursaring.  
  
"Forget 'bout that damn mongrel, Ursaring," Jessebelle said in a malevolent tone. "Make sure Jessie neva crosses our path again! Use Hyper Beam!!"  
  
Jessie, now slumped on the ground, saw Ursaring readying its attack. Paralyzed with fear, she couldn't bring herself to move out of the way. She could only watch the glaring white beam rush toward her. 


	3. Part III

Part III  
  
Everything is so dark…. Wait, I'm just covering my eyes! Jessie removed her hands from in front of her face. She was still on the ground in the exact spot she remembered, not a scratch on her body. She could only recollect a dark figure leaping in front of the Hyper Beam.  
  
And there he was. Lying in front of her was James, wounded with horrible burn marks that could only result from a Pokemon attack of extremely high velocity.  
  
Jessie was unable to speak. She clambered up to him, tears already in her eyes. She grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him into her arms. Swallowing hard, Jessie finally gathered enough strength to talk. "James…?" she uttered.  
  
James' eyes slowly opened, focusing on Jessie's face. "Are… you okay?" he asked.  
  
Jessie couldn't respond.  
  
Despite the excruciating pain, James lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.   
  
A piercing scream came from Jessebelle. "Oooooh, my Jamesy!!" she wailed hysterically. "What have you done to yourself!!??"  
  
Now royally pissed off, Jessie let go of James and stood up, glaring at Jessebelle. "Bitch!!!" she shrieked. "That's what you are! Nothing but a hypocritical bitch!! Is this what you do for a living—just be a bitch 24 hours a day, seven days a week!?"   
  
"Ursaring!!"  
  
Upon hearing that name, Arbok and Wobbuffet released themselves from their Pokeballs.  
  
"What are you two doing!?" Jessie asked tensely.  
  
Both lunged at Ursaring, Arbok attacking it and Wobbuffet defending Arbok by using Counter and Mirror Coat when Ursaring would try to strike the Cobra Pokemon. Meowth also sprung into action, giving Ursaring a taste of his Fury Swipes attack. And as hurt as it was, Growly joined the battle, as well, acting as a speedy decoy so the others could attack the Hibernant Pokemon more easily.  
  
James threw two Pokeballs as he rose to his feet. "Weezing! Victreebel! You join in, too!" Victreebel didn't even try to clamp onto his head. Alongside Weezing, it charged straight toward Ursaring.  
  
"You had your Pokemon with you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Of course," James answered. "I had a feeling I would be needing them."  
  
"You… you're okay to battle?"   
  
"These wounds only make me stronger. Ursaring is tired out from using Hyper Beam, but we'll have to defeat it together."  
  
A determined expression came over Jessie's face. "Right!"  
  
As if sharing the same mind, Jessie and James began to give orders simultaneously.  
  
"Arbok! Weezing! Use Sunny Day!"  
  
Rays given off by the evening sun were transformed by Arbok and Weezing's ability. The battle range and surrounding landscape were flooded in passionate ruby. Now was the time to attack Ursaring.  
  
"Growly, use Flamethrower!"  
  
The fatigued Puppy Pokemon ceased running from Ursaring and turned to face it. Growly unleashed its fierce attack, which was now remarkably effective due to the power boost it gained from Sunny Day. Thrust back from the pressure of the Flamethrower, Ursaring knocked into Jessebelle, sending both of them onto the ground.  
  
"James," Jessie called, "now's our chance!"  
  
"You got it!" he replied.   
  
Together they said, "Arbok! Weezing! Use Sludge Bomb!"  
  
The two Pokemon launched their attacks, covering Jessebelle and Ursaring in a slimy coating of purple muck.  
  
"Looks like it's time to end this wedding day; now you'll know how it feels to be blasted away! Growly, one last Flamethrower!"  
  
Growly used its Fire attack conformably. The flames reacted with the muck from the Sludge Bombs that had doused Jessebelle and Ursaring, creating an immense explosion and sending the two blasting off. Jessie, James, Meowth, and the other Pokemon watched them disappear out of view. A tiny star glimmered in the distance.  
  
*  
  
In total astonishment, Jessie and James embraced in a joyous hug. They sunk to the ground and remained inert for a moment.  
  
Jessie looked into James' eyes, a concerned expression on her face. "You're hurt…."  
  
"If I really am, I don't feel it," James responded. "You have an amazing presence."  
  
Jessie blushed and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. James gazed at her profile, thinking of how much she looked like a goddess in the vermilion sunlight. He had felt this way many times before. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Jessica," James murmured passionately, "… I love you."  
  
Jessie looked up at him, her eyes lustrous. "I love you, too."  
  
Their faces steadily moved closer together. The two Rockets kissed gently, uniting both their souls into one insurmountable force. After a few seconds, they moved their lips apart; but symbolically, that first kiss will last without end.  
  
Meowth and the other Pokemon had been watching the whole thing. Tears of joy were literally flooding out of the maneki-neko's eyes. "I always knew dem two was meant for each other!" he sobbed. Arbok, Weezing, Wobbuffet, and Victreebel were obviously happy, as well.  
  
Out from behind a patch of low-lying clouds, two Pidgeot soared together, one a bit smaller than the other. They flew higher, faced each other, and locked talons. Absorbed in a magnificent dance, both Bird Pokemon chorused noisily, as if to announce to the world that they were in love. The two Pidgeot unlocked their talons after the display and flew off toward the ageless sunset.  
  
*  
  
Gli uccelli sono infine liberi. Insieme, possono raggiungere Cielo. 


End file.
